Fennekin's Journey
by Moonshine Shadow
Summary: Fennekin and Torchic are lost in the Arctic! But they stumble upon a small icy town, where a Snover greets them! But, there's something strange going on there... Have they really been rescued, or have they been captured?
1. Chapter 1

Fennekin's Journey

Fennekin trudged along in the snow, her protective cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She shuddered as she thought about the events that had happened.

Her friends, Eevee and Sceptile, had told Fennekin and Torchic to flee when their small town had been under attack by some Arboks, a _Moltres,_ and a couple of Arcanines.

She glanced over at Torchic, who had her cloak around her whole body. Torchic glanced over at Fennekin, teeth chattering, before turning her head forward again.

Suddenly Torchic's eyes widened. "F, F, Fennekin! There's a t, t, town up ahead!" she called, teeth chattering.

Fennekin squinted. Sure enough, up ahead, there was a small town. "Thank g, g, goodness!" muttered Fennekin as they sprinted towards the small town. A

Snover greeted them when they got there. "Why hello, hello, hello!" it said. Fennekin and Torchic exchanged a glance. Fennekin knew they were thinking the same thing: _Whaaaaaa?_

The Snover laughed, as though he had read their thoughts. "Oh, what you need, is warmth and food!" he said cheerfully, beckoning for them to follow him.

Fennekin and Torchic obediently followed. When they entered the town completely, they were amazed. Houses carved from ice loomed in front of them. Fennekin started towards one, but Snover grabbed her by the tail and yanked her towards a small hut, which Torchic had already disappeared inside of.

Fennekin nodded as the Snover told her to, as she thought he said, 'get some sleeeeeep and food there will be a meeeting tomorrow', but it sounded more like this: "grt srme slrrrrrrrrrp and frrrrrrrd and mrrrting trrrmrrrw!"

Fennekin saw a fluffy, snowy bed next to Torchic, who was already asleep with an empty bowl of soup next to her. Fennekin saw one of her own, ate in about 6.3 seconds, and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.  
~*~

 _So this was part one! There will be a LOT of parts, so I hope you enjoyed!_

~BrightstormWarriorCats~


	2. Chapter 2

Fennekin woke up to the sound of a Snover calling her and Torchic awake. "Waaaaaaaaaake up!" called Snover. Fennekin sighed and walked outside, blinking in the bright sunlight. She turned around to see Torchic looking at her. "Come on, the meeting is starting!" she called. As Fennekin was walking, she crashed into something. She and the thing toppled over. Fennekin sat up instantly. "I'm sorry!" she gasped. The "thing" turned out to be a Spheal. "Oh, it's just fine." said the Spheal. He lowered his voice. "Don't bump into one of them, though." Fennekin looked where he had pointed. There were Abomasnow guards! "What?!" Fennekin almost screamed, but Spheal knocked her over. "SHHHHHHHH!" he growled. Fennekin looked up. The meeting was starting! She shoved the Spheal off of her. "I have a meeting…" she began. Spheal's eyes widened. "With whom?" he asked, suddenly looking a bit scared. Fennekin opened her mouth to reply, but Spheal shook his head. "After the meeting, meet me in my house!" he said, and raced off. Fennekin shrugged, and walked to the meeting. (A veeeeeeeeeeery loooooooooooooong meeting later…) "Gosh, that was long!" sighed Torchic. "I know, right? It seemed like they just said one word for the whole meeting!" wailed Fennekin. "Where were you when the meeting started!? You weren't there!" said Torchic. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to go see a Spheal that told me to meet him at his house after the meeting. Can't imagine why, but I guess I'd better go." Fennekin said cheerfully and walked out of the house. "Wait up!" cried Torchic, running out after her. Fennekin turned, looking at Torchic as she raced over to Fennekin. "I'm coming with you!" she said stubbornly. Fennekin rolled her eyes, but affectionately flicked her tail over Torchic's beak. "Fine, you little furball." she said, only teasing though. "Come on!" They raced towards some of the houses, checking the signs for the one that said 'Spheal'. Finally, Torchic called Fennekin over. "I found it! It says, 'Spheal's Home'!" she called. Fennekin bounced over. "Great job Torchic! Let's go-" Fennekin began, but Torchic had already gone inside. Fennekin sighed, but followed her in. As soon as they entered, they screamed, leaping to hold each other tightly. "T, t, t, there are ZOMBIES!" screamed Torchic. Suddenly, one of the 'zombies' stepped forward. They were huge metal (metal?) things with large paw-like fists. Fennekin watched, terrified, but then heard a kind of metallic voice say, "You came! Awesome!" Suddenly, much to Fennekin's surprise, the 'zombie' opened up, and the Spheal came out! "AHHHHH! They're ZOMBIE ROBOTS!" screamed Torchic. "No they're not, you dumb furball!" said Fennekin. "Spheal, this is Torchic. Torchic, Spheal." Spheal nodded to Torchic smiling, who seemed to have recovered from her initial shock, and smiled back at him. "I'm very glad you both came." said Spheal. "So, who did you have that meeting with?" Fennekin filled him in with all the details from the meeting, as well as telling him about Snover. Spheal sighed. "I really wish that Snover never came here…" "Why? What's wrong about him?" asked Torchic curiously. Spheal looked at each of them. "Listen, I have something to tell you…"

Cool cliffhanger, huh? Anyway, this was part 2, so, yeah. It will get even more mysterious… :3 Hope you enjoyed!

~BirghtstormWarirorCats~


	3. Chapter 3

Fennekin and Torchic snuck through the quiet ice village, the stars shining dimly but beautifully above them. As they walked, Fennekin told Torchic a theory she had managed to come up with.

"Torchic, I think there's something else going on in this town. Besides the-" Fennekin broke of as Spheal's house came into view.

Torchic darted forward into the house.

Fennekin glanced around, her large ears twitching, before bolting inside after Torchic.

Once inside, Fennekin used a very small burst of flame to light up the room. New warrior suits hung on the walls, along with one that looked half finished. Spheal was screwing a few things onto it when the flame lit up the room.

Spheal turned around and saw Torchic and Fennekin.

"Good, you came!" he said, then lowered his voice.

"I made something that you'll both need if we're getting out _tonight._ " He pointed towards a door, where there were two thing gleaming softly.

Fennekin walked into the room curiously, and when she entered she gasped. Two metal suits were hanging on the wall, decorated with fire designs. Torchic walked in after Fennekin and saw the suits. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Spheal, did… Did you make these for _us?_ " asked Fennekin in shock. Spheal nodded. Fennekin raced over to him and gave him a giant hug.

"Oof! Get of me, you big lump!" he muttered, but hugged back. Torchic was looking uncertain.

"If we sneak out in them, the guards are bound to hear or see us." she pointed out.

"Ah, but look what they can do!" said Spheal proudly, and he leaped into one of the suits. He clicked a button, and instantly the suit was gone. Fennekin gasped.

"Woah! They can be invisible! But what about hearing us?" And what if we have to travel by paw, claw or flipper?" she asked. Torchic giggled.

"Don't worry, that's covered." said Spheal, and clicked a button. The suit turned visible again, but this time as it walked around the room, it was silent. Spheal hopped out, clicked a button on the outside of the suit, and instantly it morphed into a backpack.

"Wow, that is really useful." commented Torchic.

"Plus, they are designed to perfectly fit you guys!" said Spheal.

"Thank you so much Spheal!" cried Fennekin.

"It was nothing!" muttered Spheal. "Honestly, it was the most fun I've had in years! Now in you go!" Spheal handed Torchic the suit he had been demonstrating with and the other suit to Fennekin.

"Right, let's get to work." Fennekin said, and put on the suit. It was a perfect fit, just like Spheal had said.

"Here goes nothing!" she said, and clicked two buttons.

"Hey, where did Fennekin go?" said Torchic, who was still trying to figure out how to work her suit. Spheal had disappeared, but soon returned wearing a suit of his own.

It was blue and covered in water designs.

Fennekin snickered at Torchic's bewildered face. Clicking another button, Fennekin discovered she could listen to music while no one else could hear it!

"Sweet!" She laughed with a grin.

Suddenly, a harsh pounding on the door made her jump.

"Spheal! Get out here now!" Shouted an angry, muffled voice.

"Uh oh!" gasped Spheal. He leaped into his suit and made himself invisible.

"What? What's the uh oh?!" cried Torchic.

"Turn invisible!" hissed Fennekin, fumbling with the controls. _Geez, I wonder what it's like having to press these buttons with_ flippers! Thought Fennekin, trying hard to click the right buttons.

"On my command!" said Spheal's voice over a speaker in the suits. "One-"

The door burst open.

"Three!" screamed Torchic, and they all ran out the door. They charged through the village as lights burst on in all the houses.

"They're escaping!" "After them!" "Hurry!"

Shouts echoed through the snow. Fennekin's hearts were pounding.

"We're almost at the edge of the town! Past there, no one can get us!" called Spheal.

"Why?" asked Fennekin.

"Who cares? RUN!" shrieked Torchic, and off they went. Bursting past the Abomasnows, they raced through the snowy terrain. After hours and hours, they saw green.

"FOREST!" squealed Torchic. Spheal ran up to Torchic. The suits had broken down a while ago.

Spheal breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the trees.

"That's a swamp, Torchic." he mumbled, starting towards the swamp.

"Who cares? GREEEEEEEEEEN!" Torchic fan faster than both Fennekin and Spheal and got to the swamp before both of them.

By then the sun had started to set, and the pokemon had to set up camp. Fennekin took her pack off.

She had crammed with with food and water.

(Spheal carried the sleeping bags.)

Torchic gathered some wood and made a fire. Fennekin lay down. Hearing her friends snoring, she smiled.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep almost at once.

And for once, no dreams came.

Just comforting dark.

 _OMG! I haven't posted in AGES! I feel so mad at myself! On the bright side, I posted. Hope u guys enjoyed!_


End file.
